Princess or Soldier
by xHalfPrincex
Summary: Born within the walls of the internment zones, five-year-old Isane Fritz Jeager never imagined that she would be able to see the outside world. Until her brother, Zeke sold out her family to the Marleyan soldiers. Read as Isane becomes Eren and makes her way to reclaim what is rightfully hers and of the Eldians even if she has to be a political tool like a soldier achieve her goal
1. Princess Isane Welcome to Paradis

**Princess Isane Fritz Jeager Welcome to Paradis**

 **(Year 834)**

* * *

Five-year-old Isane* watched in terror as she found herself surrounded by towering humanoid beings. Her mother and father were yelling at her to run from on top of the wall she was just on. Her father's comrades pleading at the men in uniforms who pushed her into the sand to pull her back up away from the strange creatures. She remembered stories of these beings that her older brother would tell her at night. Stories which gave her both nightmares and comfort. Stories of how he would become a warrior and change into one of these beings and crush those who lived on the neighboring island.

 _"If you aren't a good little girl Isane, Titans will come and gobble you up in one bite." His blonde hair swayed lightly as Isane bounced on the bed they shared, this was a story that Zeke always told her, and it always ended with a happy ending. "Don't worry though! I'm the prince, they have to listen to me, so I'll save you no matter what okay?"_

Isane smiled at her older brother, just one month before she and family found themselves on Paradis and at the mercy of those creatures.

Isane could feel tears begin to well up, she clutched her dirtied gray skirt in her small hands. Fear grabbed her heart and mind as she realized that Zeke had lied. He wasn't going to save her, he was going to let her die here, he was going to let her be gobbled up. The voices above her drowned out as she watched one of the Titans beginning to reach for her, paralyzed with fear her thoughts were filled with disarray. Her eyes widened as the hand was getting closer to her and she began to scream in fear at it.

"Zeke, help me. Zeke!" Crying for her brother didn't help as the giant humanoid held her in its grasp its strength squeezing the breath out of her and slowly crushing her. She could hear the 'pops' and grinding of her bones as she was getting closer and closer to the ugly thing's mouth. Her screaming became inaudible to her as she tried to wrench herself away but to no avail. Giving off a final cry as her head entered the Titan's mouth, the giant being came to a halt. She could feel herself be moved from the inside of its heated mouth to the cooler air. Her once closed heterochromatic eyes stared blearily at the giant's dark ones. She gaped as she found herself staring into an abyss of emotions from the Titan, and that is where she found a name. The Titan had a name. She once had a name.

Isane swallowed and allowed herself to rest her broken arms on the skin of the Titan (woman?).

"Hello, Margret," she turned her head up ever so slowly as she turned to see the people above her. What she saw was a mix of fascination, anger, and horror. The men in uniforms were baffled as they watched the young girl who was about to be eaten, speak with a Titan. Her parents' comrades stared at her with a sense of hope and faith. Her parents, on the other hand, were both frightened and proud as they watched their youngest child do such a feat. Giving them a weak smile, it soon changed to horror as she watched the soldiers behind her family inject something into their necks. They then proceeded to push them into the sand as they had done to her, but while she had tumbled down with a slight scream, the others were in agony. She watched in horror as they transformed into Titans themselves before beginning to leave the area, but not without a glance in their direction. She watched as the other Titans that once surrounded her begin to follow the others without sparring a glance in her direction, clearly losing interest. The Titan, Margret, who was holding her, now gently laid her down onto the piles of sand and walked away as well, leaving only footprints and her broken self to indicate that she was there.

After a while, the brunette heard a tumble not too far from her left. From the corner of her eyes, she watched as her mother 's beautiful face become contorted into a maniacal smile and strange body. Her limbs elongated into that of a Titan, and her feminine features were long gone, instead, they blended into a masculine body.

"Mama?" The young royal's voice cracked as she called for her mother. The Titan, who was once Dina Fritz Jeager, turned to look at her before her head snapped to what was north of their location. Isane's eyes prickled again for the fifth time today as she watched in despair as the woman she called mother was long gone from the world. Above her, she could hear a loud commotion going on, thunder, and then a roar. Was that her father? She couldn't get herself to look, even as she saw bits of metal and wood fly above her, she didn't wish to see her kind papa become an ugly beast as well. So there laid Isane, quite as a mouse, with only a whimper to be heard throughout the commotion. She closed her eyes once again, hoping that it would all be over soon and that she could leave this blasted place. She sniffed as she failed to go to her happy place, and instead began to groan in pain from her body jolting a little from the sounds around her. She flinched upon hearing another roar, and a body landed next to her. Finally willing herself to open her eyes, she watched as her father's face looked at her in worry, there were strange markings around his eyes, but he didn't seem bothered by it. Even after the cruel treatment, they were given, her father was somehow able to act cool-headed as he cared for his broken daughter.

"Isane, you have multiple rib fractures, I am going to ask you not to move sweetie." Dr. Grisha Jeager quickly began to work on bandaging the young girl up with pieces of cloth that had been lying about. Dr. Jeager muttered every now and then how unsanitary this all was, but it was all that could be done now and that he would find a stream to clean the rest of the spare cloth later.

Isane, couldn't remember when she fell asleep, but as she woke up, she found herself staring up at the star-filled sky. She stared in awe as she watched the tiny lights twinkle at her from so far away. The heterochromatic girl began to wonder why she was able to see so many stars out in the woods compared to those back in the city. Don't they all live under the same sky? If so, how could all these stars be in one place? Jumping at the sound of a snore, Isane slightly turned her head in the direction of where it came from to see her father, he was sat up against a tall tree, taller than the ones back in Marley, his head was resting on his right shoulder and holding clean pieces of ripped cloth in his hands, as he slept the night away. Not wishing to disturb her father, Isane once again found herself looking toward the night sky, dazed by its immense beauty. She allowed her mind to focus on the stars and of the many constellations they could make, rather than remind herself of what had occurred back at the walled beach. She immediately located Orion with his trusty arrow pointing northward. Where were they headed to? She would ask her father once he awoke, until then she would do what her father asked and rest.

 ** _-linebreak-_**

It was close to a month when Isane was able to master her new-found power, Coordinate is what her father called it. As far as he knew there was only ever one form of the power and it could only be found on the small island, so he was confused as to how she was able to obtain it. One month was all it took for her fractured ribs to heal; however, she still had an aching pain and sudden numbness in her chest, but she dealt with it as best she could. Feeling the ground tremble below her, Isane turned her body to watch a pair of Titans, a 10 meter and a 12 meter, walk past her and her father's little shelter. The Titans that resided in this part of the tree-filled area had grown accustomed to the two humans, that and they knew from experience not to get on the protective father's bad side. The young girl flinched at the slight ache that came from her chest that came from turning too fast.

"Are you alright Isane?" Her father's worried tone reached her ears, as she gazed at the departing Titans, something about the way they acted seemed familiar to her.

"Yes, papa." Grisha watched his daughter look toward where the Titans were walking, her eyes not leaving their forms until they become hidden by the tree branches around them. Seeing her frown, he gazed at the only child he had left in sorrow, if only he had raised Zeke without any burdens, what kind of parent burdens their own child at such an early age? Oh, how cruel the fates were to him. His thoughts wandered onto what Eren Kruger, "The Owl," had told him before he gave his power to the young doctor. He had to make sure that he obtained the power of the Founding Titan, not just Isane's Coordinate, but the Coordinate of the true Titan, even if it meant by force. This was for Isane's future, a future where she could be free and fly far away from the walls that kept her on Marley, and hopefully the walls in Paradis. A future where she could one day grow into the fine young lady he knew she would become one day.

"Papa?" Her small voice caught his attention as she still stood watching were the Titans had walked toward to. Her gold and green eyes looked at him in fear. "Papa, I think they sense other Eldians nearby."

Grisha looked in shock as the young girl told him this. People? Weren't the Eldians of Paradis only found within the walls? What were they doing out here in Titan territory? More questions began to flow into his mind until he shook his head. No, he would find out sooner or later what was going on. Nodding to himself, he got up from the log he had been sitting on and picked up his daughter with one arm.

"Isane, do you remember the name I gave you for when we go into the walls?" Seeing his child nod in confusion he smiled at her. "Good girl. I am not going to call you Isane anymore, okay? You are now Eren. Eren Jeager."

Again, the princess nodded at her father unaware of why he had changed her name, but at the tender age of five, she knew that she could trust her father in anything he has to say. If her father said she was to be called Eren, so be it, Eren it is. Eren allowed her father to adjust her on his hip, as he began their journey to follow the Titans ahead. Curious eyes followed the birds around them gathering small twigs with their beaks and heading off toward the trees before coming to get more. The wind swayed the tree branches each and every way demanding their leaves to fall to the ground floor or onto the young girl, who would sneeze every once in a while a leaf landed on her nose. Her father would laugh and comment on how it reminded him of a kitten, in turn, Eren pouted and rejected the comment.

She had to say, the outdoors was beautiful, and the city life she had grown accustomed to back in Marley was nothing compared to the peace and quiet she gained from this. Even though she thought this, nothing could have prepared her for what she and father saw next. As they had reached a quieter part of the wooded area and close to an open plain, they heard what sounded like a recoil of cables coming from above them. Looking up, Eren saw something she couldn't explain. Flying humans. Humans with wings on their backs were flying above her and her father, making their way to the open plain as they were. Ahead of them, she saw an enormous amount of steam as it made its way up the vast blue sky above them. Those must have been the two Titans she saw earlier. She looked up again as she heard the flying humans yelling someone's name, but they were too high up for her to make it out. She tilted her head in confusion and fascination as the creatures continued to fly above their heads with both grace and joy. Her father looked up as well in wonder of what was going on.

"How are they flying papa?" asked Eren in wonder as she watched the flying humans disappear into the trees. Grisha could only shake his head in confusion, not knowing how to answer his daughter, in all his years he has never seen such a feat be done, not even by the Marley Military. As they finally came across the clearing, they found themselves standing in front of three humans on horses. They each had two boxes strapped to their sides, what appeared like swords in hands, and a military uniform. The man in the middle gave Grisha a once over, and his eyes relaxed as he saw the young girl look at him with curiosity. Before he was able to mutter a word the little one who had clutched her small hands into her father's shirt spoke out. "Where you the ones who were flying? How did you fly? Where are your wings? That was so cool, can you teach me how? Papa! I want to learn how to fly too, that looked really fun! Can I papa? Please say yes!"

The older Jeager turned his head to hush his daughter but once he saw the gleam in her eyes, he couldn't help but smile. It was that exact same gleam which he hoped to always protect, a gleam that wished to be given a purpose in life. The toothy grin that his daughter gave him, reminded him of the rare ones that Zeke had given him every so often when they did something as a family. Telling stories by the fire, drinking hot chocolate during the winter holidays, and playing games that would make the two children happy. He gave Eren a small maybe before giving his attention to the two men and one woman in front of him.

"What are you two doing outside the walls?" The man in the center asked with a hint of concern to the two in front of him.

Grisha gaped as three became five in an instant, "What about you people? What're you doing outside the walls?"

The two men shared a look of concern and horror as the two questions clashed at one another until the man spoke again. "Can't you tell? We're the Survey Corps?"

"What is the Survey Corps papa?" The man glanced at the young girl who tilted her head toward the man she called papa. How could this be happening? First Uriel and Matilda had yelled at him about two incoming Titans, and next, he finds himself speaking with two humans only meters away from the wall that separated Shinganshina to the Titan infested land beyond. And to matters worse, it appeared as if neither of the two knew who any of them were if it had been the man alone he would have thought it to be because of a drunk affair. However, seeing as a young child was with him clearly unsure of what to make of the situation either, the young man looked to his comrades, all of whom seemed uncertain of what was happening now.

Next, to him, Matilda spoke out first, "Do you really not know who we are?"

Father and child looked at each other as if asking each other if they were supposed to, but confusion filled their eyes unaware of the five Corps soldiers as they glanced at each other with worry.

"For now, you can ride with us into the walls," said the Survey Corps member as he dismounted from his horse. "I am Keith Shadis. Matilda here can take your daughter with her on her horse if you would like."

Grisha looked toward the black-haired, blue-eyed woman who gave them a timid smile. Glancing at his daughter, he could tell by the way she smiled back that she would enjoy riding on a horse. Nodding he helped the young girl set in front of Matilda and asked her to be careful with her still mending rib fractures. Matilda nodded at the concerned father as she helped the child situate herself into a more comfortable position.

"I am Dr. Grisha Jeager, this is my daughter—"

"Eren! My name is Eren Jeager and I am five years old. Why haven't you answered my questions yet Mr. Shadis? Miss Matilda, can you tell me?"

The five soldiers looked in surprise at the girl's vocabulary, never had they meet a child at such a young with the vocabulary and etiquette of a young woman. Grisha hushed the child again for her outburst and profusely apologized to the soldiers.

"Don't worry kiddo, I'll answer your questions as we make our way to the wall okay?" Replied the young woman.

"Okay!"

"I guess, you can ride with me Grisha," said Keith as hoisted himself onto his horse and reached out a hand to help the father up.

"I thank you for your kind gesture Mr. Shadis." Replied Grisha while taking hold of the hand given to him.

And so, begins the life of Dr. Grisha Jeager and the little princess of the Fritz family within the walls.

What a welcome this is Paradis.

 **Whatever happened to family?**

* * *

 ***** **Isane means strong-willed; pronounced Ee-Zah-Neh**

 **This story will not have a regular schedule, I'll be posting it when I have content.**


	2. Eren Jeager (Year 838)

**Chapter Two: Eren Jeager**

 **(Year 838)**

* * *

The inside of the walls had reminded Eren of the Liberio internment zone she grew up in back in the Marley Empire. However, here she didn't need to wear a band to mark her as an Eldian, instead she was able to walk around anywhere she wished to inside the walled kingdom. However, this little freedom came with a price, she was not allowed to leave the walls and into the Titan infested territory. Here she was stripped of her birthright to go anywhere beyond that wall, to reclaim what was of her people, stripped of a title all because of her brother's own sense of justice. She would find a way to go beyond that wall through any means necessary, and this is just how we find nine-year-old Eren Jeager at the edge of town and near the outer wall that separated Shinganshina and the exterior.

 _Eren had somehow been able to lose Mikasa and Armin as they had made their way back toward the Jeager household after a long day of errands—provided by Carla. The three children had grown close to each other over the few years when Eren and her father had been incorporated into the society._

 _Eren had first met Armin as she was returning home to the small little flat that Shadis had helped her father rent for them until they could get their bearings all sorted out. As the brunette was passing by an alleyway, she had heard a small whimper, she had stopped and stared into the alley looking for a source, seeing none she was about to resume her journey until she had heard it again. Six-year-old Eren silently walked toward the sound as she clutched onto the brown bag that contained her groceries. Nearing a tall stack of emptied crates, she saw that someone was behind them curled up in a fetal position and holding onto an old book. She stood above the figure, staring at the set of blonde hair move as the figure flinched at her presence. Unsure of what to do, she sat down by the figure and occasionally brushed their blonde hair in order to calm them down. It seemed to have worked as the figure had gotten up into a sitting position and leaned against the wall. She looked over at the child sitting next to her, his blonde hair matched nicely with his big sky-blue eyes and slightly pale skin. She stretched out her hand and gave him a toothy grin as he shook it._

 _"Hi, I'm Eren Jeager." She said softly as to not startle the boy._

 _"Armin Arlet." He replied._

 _They sat there in silence unsure of what to speak about next until Eren came up with an idea to invite the boy to her flat. The boy had been rather hesitant when he accepted the offer, but he went along her and followed just outside the town square, and toward the building, she was currently residing in. Surprisingly she realized that his home was just a short distance away as he had stopped and run over to a woman who looked a little like him. As she watched their interactions, Eren couldn't help but feel an ounce of jealousy at the thought of never being able to regain her mother, but she dismissed the thought when she saw Armin heading her way with his book still in hand. Grabbing his arm, she pulled him into a light jog as they ran through the front door and past the kind landlady who owned the building. The flat they had rented was on the second floor of the building and close to the stairs, so it was easy to make her way up to her small room. Knocking on the door she was greeted by her father and one of their elderly neighbors._

 _"Papa! I brought a friend over," she had told him as she introduced the male beside her._

 _"It's a pleasure to meet you. Eren play nice okay?"_

 _"Yes papa," she pouted._

 _Pulling the boy to her small bedroom, she closed the door quietly as her father resumed to what she believed to be a medical consultation. She turned back toward Armin, seeing as the boy was standing there unsure of what to do, she grabbed one of the red apples and gave it to him. It was a small gesture, but the boy looked like he appreciated it. The following hour they had fallen into a deep conversation of the contents that were inside Armin's book. A giant lake filled with so much saltwater that a merchant could spend his whole life collecting its salt and still not get it all. Flaming water, land made of ice, and snowy fields of sands. It was throughout this conversation where Eren realized that the Eldians who lived inside the walls truly had no knowledge of the outside world. They had never seen glaciers, a volcano,_ and _its lava, an expanse of desert, but most of all, they had not seen the ocean only hours away. They hadn't seen how beautiful and cruel the water could truly be, the life that_ it _protected in its depths, and all because they were forced to hide away in these walls. She felt tears begin to spill from her eyes, and Armin had stopped talking to her as he watched the girl cry silently. She wiped the tears away and vowed to older boy that she would do everything in her power to let them see the sea, the flaming water, the land made of ice, and the snowy fields of sands. Her people were robbed, and she didn't want this to happen to them anymore. The land beyond the wall was their birthright as much as it was Eren's._

 _As it was becoming dark soon, Armin had left with a big smile on his face and hope of seeing his new-found friend once again. Upon entering her flat once again Eren walked over to her father and spoke._

 _"Papa. When I am old enough, strong enough, mature enough. I want to take our people beyond these walls, I want them to see the ocean. I want them to play with the sand and make sandcastles like we always did. I want to see them have fun, without a care in the world. I want them to be free."_

Meeting Armin is what made Eren open her eyes to the world around her, it gave her a purpose to live for her people. To help her people reclaim the birthright they were robbed from long ago by the 145th King Fritz and the Marley Empire who sought only for power. The smile she had on her face quickly faltered at the thought of her third meeting with the Ackerman family, a meeting that reminded her that humans are monsters too.

 _Upon coming to a halt in front of the Ackerman household, Eren and her father could sense something was amiss to the small household, and it wasn't because of the slightly open door. Eren could smell the hint of iron coming from the home, and it was a heavy smell too, not a light one, but one that had contaminated the air. Glancing to the floorboards, the young nine-year-old saw blood, a pool of blood that whoever lost it, was most likely dead by now. Dr. Jeager walked into the household first, and that is when Eren saw it, the marred bodies of two adults close to the door. Two bodies lying in their own pool of blood, the man closest to them looked to be sitting down, with head hanging and mouth slightly open. The wounds on his abdomen indicating where he was heavily hit with a sharp weapon. Eren had to quickly cover her mouth and nose as she swallowed dryly at the thought of the organs that awaited to be eaten. She could feel her saliva beginning to grow in her mouth at the mere thought of consuming the man in front of her._

 _No._

 _No. Stop. Stop. No. The Marley Empire will not get her here. Those tortures will not get her here._

 _Turning away she heard her father ask her about the young girl, Mikasa, and she briefly answered of seeing no signs of her._

 _Getting up from his crouched position by the woman, whom Eren assumed to be Mrs. Ackerman, he turned to look at his young girl. What he saw pained him, the look of utter horror and disgust. The horror of the murders that had been committed in the household, and disgust for herself, disgust always pushed her to the edge when she saw a dead body. She was hungry. She was oh so hungry, and she could do nothing about it until it was quenched. His beautiful child has been taken of her innocence far too early in her life. Damn those soldiers._

 _"Isane," that seemed to grab her attention, after all, she hadn't been called that in a while. "I am going to report this incident to the military police and request for an investigation, you wait for me downstairs. Do you understand?"_

 _The heterochromatic child only nodded, not trusting her own words. Like hell, she was just going to sit back and wait for the good for nothing lazy bums, for all she knew they wouldn't even make it time to find the girl. As her father disappeared first, she glanced back towards the two bodies on the floor._

 _Her stomach growled._

 _Food._

 _Hungry._

 ** _Do you want to eat something you filthy Eldian?_**

 _No._

 _Mikasa came first._

 _Mikasa._

 _Mikasa._

 _Closing the door behind as she left the small home, but not before she had taken a knife off the table, she climbed the stairs and began to follow a set of tracks that were hidden from view. If she didn't have the Eye of Fritz she probably wouldn't have seen them, but it came in handy every now and again._

 _Eren lost time as she followed the set of tracks, she found herself in front of a small building in the middle of the forest. If she didn't know any better she would have guessed it be empty, and that is when she heard voices coming from the inside. Two voices, both male. What she heard as she crept up the steps disgusted her, it reminded her of her time with the Marley soldiers. It took everything to stop from running into the building and take the girl away, but she knew she had to plan this just right. Grabbing the knife with her left hand, she placed it behind her back as she slowly opened the door._

 _"Excuse me," that got the two men's attention as she poked her head inside. They had stopped talking to look at her. The look on their faces was a pure shock. Good._

 _"Uh…"_

 _"How the hell did you find this place kid?" Asked one of the kidnappers as he made his toward her, shoving the door frame away._

 _"I'm sorry. I was in the forest. I got lost, and I found this cabin."_

 _She watched as the two men interacted with one another, their expression clear on their face, **another one**. The man slowly crouched down to her eye level, smiled and rubbed her hair. _

_"Come on, girl. A kid like you shouldn't be wandering about the forest alone. There are scary critters in there. Wolves and all. But don't worry, my friend and I will accompany you." His eyes spoke of greed._

 _She smiled shyly, it was one of the first things Carla had taught her. **Act as though you are enjoying their company, even if you don't.** "Thank you, sir. I've caught on already."_

 _With the knife in her left hand she swung it at his neck knowing exactly where to slice, she was a doctor's child after all. "Now die motherfucker."_

 _She watched as the man crumbled to the floor, the other man had jumped out of his chair and shouted at her. She quickly retreated into the cluttered hallway she had come out from as he stared at her in shock. Shutting the door while looking at the man, she grabbed the pitchfork that she had found outside before she came inside the home. With two hands, she waited until the man opened the door before running to him and penetrating his shoulder. As he fell back, she grabbed the knife that had fallen by the first man and jumped on him. Yelling profanities at him she began stabbing him before he even had a chance to get up, to fight back, to live._

 _"Die you fucking animal. Don't wake up again, ever!" By her fifth stab, she threw the knife over her shoulder and began to claw at him using her hands. Her skin began to rip his clothes apart, then his skin. "You had it coming, you scumbags. This is what your kind deserves!"_

 _Her clothes had become filthy with grime, sweat, and blood. Tattered clothes were found spewed around the body, in her hand was a piece of his flesh, and before she even knew it, it had gone into her mouth as with the rest of the flesh that had been ripped from his person. By the time she was done, she looked at the man only to see a hole were skin should have covered his organs. Licking her bloodied lips, Eren got up from her position on top of him and looked over at the black-haired girl. Her eyes were of terror as she witnessed not just murder, but a hungry animal eating her prey. Wiping her hands on her clothes, she walked over to the paralyzed girl, knife in hand._

 _"It's over now. You're gonna be okay." She said as she removed the girl's binds with the knife. "Remember me? I used to come with dad, Dr. Jeager, during your checkups."_

 _"Eren." Mikasa nodded in reply. "What happened to the third?"_

 _"Huh?"_

 _She hissed as she felt herself being picked up by a man who had come from behind them. She trashed as his hands began to tighten around her neck, and his knee repeatedly hit her gut. She looked over at Mikasa and yelled at her to fight back at the man._

 _"Fight! You can't win without fighting! If you want to live, fight!"_

 _And she did, Mikasa Ackerman threw herself at the man, with the knife in hand she pierced his back, driving it right into his heart._

 _By the time Grisha had found them, they were already outside the small building. Clutching the girl tightly in her arms, Eren looked at the two military police members behind him, the shock evident on their faces as they took in the blood that covered the girls, and the tired eyes of Eren. Hesitating, they entered the building, only for one of them to come back outside and hurl over the porch at what he had seen in the room. The man looked over at the girls, staring first at Mikasa, with her bruised face and arms, then he took Eren's state, and that is when his eye widened. As she spoke with Dr. Jeager, he could see built up frustration, anger, and hate spewing out of her as she yelled at her father. He took her all in, from her bare feet covered in blood to the dried blood that seemed to get stuck in her hair, but what terrified him most was he saw her hands, mouth, and teeth. Blood. She was covered with blood from head to toe. How could a child have done that to two full-grown men? No amount of adrenaline could have possibly given her enough strength to achieve what she had done. In front of the soldier, he saw a demon wearing a child's skin. A child with one green eye, and one golden eye both that shone wildly in the night sky. He saw the child begin to wrap her crimson scarf on the kidnapped girl, before taking her arm and say, "Come on, mom's made dinner. Let's go home."_

She continued her walk as she began to think of her "mom." Such a kind and eccentric "mom" indeed, no wonder they got along so well.

 _It had been two years since Dr. Jeager had remarried, of course, he was hesitant at the thought of replacing his first love, but in the end, Eren had encouraged her father to pursue the tavern waitress. The woman had been kind to Eren and her father as they arrived_ to _Shinganshina, and helped look after her during the day when Matilda was unavailable, or her father was off at work. From her, Eren was able to learn how to read people, when they were angry, sad, or irked, especially when it came to people that Carla told her not to trust._

 _While Dina Jeager had taught her to be as perfect as possible, Carla had taught her how to be a normal human being, a person who didn't have to be anyone important or do something important, she just needed to live. It was kind of sad that Carla was unable to bear children of her own due to the epidemic that had occurred in Shinganshina when they first arrived, but the older woman never seemed to mind. She had told Eren that while she was sad that she couldn't give any children to Grisha, she had still gained three children, all three of which she would love to the end._

Eren smiled at the memory of her first birthday with the waitress, _she had arrived at the small tavern and was greeted by the staff all of whom had pitched in to make her a cake topped with blueberries and raspberries. Ingredients for the cake were hard to come by within the walls, so when she saw that a cake had been made for her, she teared up at the sight. Here was a group of people who had known her for only a few months, but they had decided to help the young girl celebrate her birthday without fail. The words which Carla whispered to her as she blew out the candles spread a warm feeling in her chest, "Thank you for being born Eren."_

Eren looked up as she felt the wind pick up as she got to a certain part of the wall, stopping to look at the small fault she began to make her way through the crack that led to the exterior. It was a surprise that no one from the Garrison had found this small fault, but then again, why would they look for a fault big enough for a child to crawl through? After all, children only play in the town or out in the pasture anywhere along as they were away from the wall. Grasping the hem of her dark cloak, Eren crouched down and began to go through the crawl space. As she reached to end of the tunnel, she came out to the exterior part of the kingdom and immediately found herself in front of a 6-meter Titan. Looking at the Titan's eyes she found his name easily. Adorjan.

"It's nice to meet you Adorjan. Have you seen the Survey Corps today? They are humans who came out of the walls and are wearing a cloak like mine, but with blue and white wings, and green. I heard the bell earlier today, apparently, they left to their expedition with three new members." The blonde Titan stared at her as she spoke, seeing as he wasn't moving, Eren ever so slowly walked closer to the humanoid speaking to it as she climbed his hand and sat on his palm.

"You wanna help me look for them? I wanna see them fly today since I couldn't see them two days ago, what do you think? Come on, I only have an hour and a half today, I can't be late for dinner or mom will be mad." As the Titan got up from his crouching position, Eren wobbled slightly from the lack of balance. And off they went following the possible trail of the where the Survey Corps members had gone off too, "Faster Adorjan! Faster!"

Eren knew she shouldn't use her powers for selfish reasons but, she couldn't help it, she was a curious child always seeking for new found knowledge and ways to improve her power. She may not be able to command a horde of Titans just yet, but the more she improved upon the more she would be able to do so. Smiling to herself she sat d own on Adorjan's palm and began to follow the lines as they crisscrossed each other.

Today was a good day.

 **Humanity has always been curious.**

 **Humanity has always been kind.**

 **Humanity has always been cruel.**

 **Humanity has always been vengeful.**


End file.
